Call Of Duty : Black Ops
'Codes' On the Main Menu, alternately tap RIGHT and LEFT triggers. After a bit, you'll stand up. Leave your seat and examine the back wall. A small black and white computer terminal can be found here. Approach it and enter these codes using the on-screen keyboard in the "Central Intelligence Agency Data System." *DOA - Play the super-awesome top-down Smash TV-style Dead Ops Arcade minigame *3ARC INTEL - Unlocks all the intel in the game for viewing (Disables Closer Analysis Trophy/Achievement) *3ARC UNLOCK - Unlocks all levels and Zombie Mode levels *ZORK - Unlocks Zork I: The Great Underground Empire (an incredibly great text adventure from 1980) which you can play on the console (!) *HELLO SAILOR - Unlocks Zork I: The Great Underground Empire (an incredibly great text adventure from 1980) which you can play on the console (!) *HELP - Gives you a list of commands to interface with the console -- you can check mail messages and perform other mundane functions, some of which are listed below *DIR - Gives a list of audio files and pictures which you can open with the CAT command (e.g. CAT NoteX.txt) *WHO - Gives a list of login names for use with the RLOGIN function (but they require a password) *RLOGIN - Log in with username and password (full list of logins below) *FOOBAR - Gives a strange message ("Fee Fie Foe Foo!") *ALICIA - Loads "Alicia," a virtual therapist Verified By MossyLadd 'Unlockables' '(Annihilation DLC) Gamer Pictures' Complete the "Time Travel Will Tell" Achievement (In Shangri-La, acquire the focusing stone) to receive the Dempsey Gamer Picture and the Richtofen Gamer Picture for your Xbox Live profile. Verified by Unverified Custom Class Slots At certain Prestige levels you'll unlock additional custom class slots. *6th Slot - Reach 1st Prestige *7th Slot - Reach 3rd Prestige *8th Slot - Reach 5th Prestige *9th Slot - Reach 7th Prestige *10th Slot - Reach 9th Prestige Verified by Unverified Thundergun in Campaign Much like the Ray Gun in the previous game, the Thundergun can be unlocked in Black Ops by performing the following specific actions on the level "Numbers." After the interrogation ends, look for six canisters. Toss grenades at the canisters to the rear left and rear right. Shoot the other canisters until smoke is released. A black tape will appear out of a cassette deck. Grab it with the action button. Leave the room and head upstairs. Kill everyone and move to the rooftop and jump to the next floor. Weaver and Clark will move the fridge revealing a weapons cache. Here you'll find the a cassette player. Hit the action button here and you'll put the tape in the deck. You should hear music and the screen will shake and shortly the Thundergun will come out of the wall. Enjoy! Verified by Unverified Pentagon Map for Zombie Mode (Five) Beat the game on any difficulty to unlock Zombie Mode, where you play as Nixon, Castro, Kennedy, McNamara, beat the game on any difficulty. Alternately, you can enter the 3ARC UNLOCK code in the cheats menu. Verified by MossyLadd Hints How to Disarm a Claymore If you lay down (go prone) behind an enemy claymore and knife it will explode and you will not die. Verified by Unverified Shangri-La Zombie Map: Zombie Monkeys The new Zombie map, Shangri-La, from Annihilation DLC features immortal zombie monkeys. At first they don't seem to do anything, although if you kill them they'll respawn. However, once a power-up drops nearby these zombie monkeys will snatch up the power-up and attempt to take it back to the shrine. While running back to the shrine, the power-up in the monkey's possession will switch between the different power-ups. If you kill it, it will drop whatever power-up it held last, but other zombie monkeys will try to retrieve it as well. If you manage to grab it before a monkey does, the monkey tries to loot 50 points from you. Verified by Unverified Pack-a-Punch Weapon Upgrades Here is a list of all gun upgrades you can get via the Pack-a-Punch machine. * Pistol - Mustang & sally / Twin grenade launcher pistols * M14 - Minitia / Slightly more damage and 2 round burst * Olympia - Hades / Slightly more spread and damage * Ak74 - AK74FU2 / More damage and grenade launcher * MP4 - Afterburner / More damage * Stakeout - Raid / More damage, larger clip and more spread * MPL - MPL-LF / More damage * Mp5K - MP115Kolider / Slightly more damage * PM63 - Tokyo & Rose / Twin SMGs with more damage * M16 - Skullcrusher / Fully automatic and grenade launcher * HK21 - H115 oscilator / Better damage and clip best automatic * RPK - R115 resonator / Better damage and clip * M72 LAW / Rocket - M72 Anarchy / semi - automatic and larger clip * China lake - China beach / Larger clip, more damage * CS75 - Calamity / Semi-automatic, better damage * CS75 / Dual wield - Calamity and Jane / semi-automatic, better damage * Python - Cobra / Larger clip, better damage * AUG - AUG-50M3 / Larger clip, better damage and built-in shotgun * Fn FAL - Epic Win / 3 round burst, better damage, big scope * Famas - G16-GL35 / Better damage, funny smiley scope * Commando - Predator / Better damage, larger clip * G11 - G115 generator / Better damage * Galil - Lemantation / Better damage, scope, larger clip * Spas 12 - Spaz-24 / Better damage, larger clip, bigger spread * Hs10 - Typhoid & Mary / Better damage, twin shotguns, bigger spread * Dragunov - D115 disassembler / Better damage, zoom scope * L96A1 - L115 isolator / Better damage, zoom scope * Ray gun - Porters X2 ray gun / Better damage, larger clip * Ballistic Knife - The Kraus Refribillator / Larger clip, bigger knifes * Crossbow explosive tip - Awful Lawton / Larger clip, More damage * Thundergun - Zeuscannon / More damage, larger clip Verified by Unverified Terminal Login Names At the cheat terminal, enter LOGIN and then the following login accounts and passwords to read various people's email. You can also use the DIR and CAT commands to view files after logging in. Note: Enter WHO to see a full list of login accounts. * Alex Mason / AMASON - PASSWORD * Dr. Adrienne Smith / ASMITH - ROXY * Bruce Harris / BHARRIS - GOSKINS * D. King / DKING - MFK * Frank Woods / FWOODS - PHILLY * Grigori Weaver / GWEAVER - GEDEON * John F. Kennedy / JFKENNEDY - LANCER * Joseph Bowman / JBOWMAN - UWD * Jason Hudson / JHUDSON - BRYANT1950 * J. Turner / JTURNER - PASSWORD CONDOR75 * John McCone / JMCCONE - BERKLEY22 * Lyndon Johnson / LBJOHNSON - LADYBIRD * Ryan Jackson / RJACKSON - . SAINTBRIDGET * Richard Helms / RHELMS - LEROSEY * Richard Kain / RKAIN - SUNWU * Richard Nixon / RNIXON - CHECKERS * Terrance Brooks / TBROOKS - LAUREN * T. Walker / TWALKER - RADI0 * V. Bush / VBUSH - MANHATTAN * William Raborn / WRABORN - BROMLOW You can also enter the RLOGIN DREAMLAND command to login to an account with MJ12 access. Here are the logins and passwords for Mj12 access: * R. Oppen / ROPPEN - TRINITY * V. Bush / VBUSH - MAJESTIC1 * Verified by Unverified * Pack-A-Punch on Five (Zombies) I'm not sure if you guys knows this but me and some friends figured this out. If you want to reach the Pack-A-Punch on the Zombies mode "Five" map: Make a crawler and go into the middle room and adjust the DEFCON level to DEFCON 5. Every teleporter will take you to Presidential Suite. All switches are in that room -- 3 are upstairs and 1 is downstairs. Verified by Unverified Category:Video Game